<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonight I'm seeing nothing but dark by StarksDeservedBetter (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288563">Tonight I'm seeing nothing but dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter'>StarksDeservedBetter (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Jon Snow, One Shot, Smut, and gendrya once again fuck on something that is not a NORMAL SURFACE, seriously jon lighten the fuck up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya goes all out for Gendry's 25th birthday and gets him the party of his dreams. But afterwards, once everyone but Jon is gone, she has an idea of another use for the jumping castle that's out the front of Jon's place until tomorrow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Being Grumpy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tonight I'm seeing nothing but dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/j9UYcnJlfKg">
    <span>Title</span>
  </a>
</p><p>for kaitlyn. thank you for tolerating my bullshit. now go bake something that isn't sourdough you fucking moron &lt;3</p><p>ps you'll always be the koala to my gumtree sksksks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do all this, Arya,” Gendry mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sat at the kitchen counter, with Gendry standing up and Arya sitting on one of the swivelling stools, swinging her legs back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I wanted to,” she said dismissively. “You told me you never had an extravagant birthday before. Plus, twenty five is important!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Arya conceded. “But it is to me and that’s what matters.” She leaned forward and shoved him lightly on the arm. “Stop being a grouch. You got birthday cake </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a kiss this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t like people making a fuss,” Gendry grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this isn’t just because you didn’t get birthday sex this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry arched an eyebrow at Arya’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were busy organising everything. Sex isn’t everything to me, despite what Theon might tell you,” he responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you could have fooled me with how eager you always are,” Arya teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry rolled his eyes in response to her attempt to bait him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t help when you always instigate it,” he shot back. “You’re as bad as I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya shrugged in response to his accusation and flicked her hair back over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah maybe so, but I wasn’t always like this you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just as long as it wasn’t my magic cock that tamed you,” Gendry joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, you are not Podrick Payne. You don’t have a claim to the magic cock title.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry raised his hands in mock surrender and took a step backward. Arya laughed at his silliness, and rested an arm on the counter then leaned her face into her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me you liked the jumping castle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the one that looks old Winterfell?” Gendry asked. “Yeah. It was cool. At least I recognised it after you made me read those volumes about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got a gold star for that,” Arya said. “So you know how we have that jumping castle till tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Gendry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go jump around in it?” Arya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. now,” Arya stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry was about to open his mouth with a reply when he heard the front door open. In walked Jon, who tossed his keys onto the small table inside of the door, and then looked into the kitchen with a funny expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two plotting?” Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just going to bounce around in the jumping castle,” Arya said. “Want to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realise its pitch black out there, right?” Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have eaten your carrots as a kid then,” Arya shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pass,” Jon grunted. “I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself, grouchy,” Arya huffed. “C’mon Gendry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hauled herself off of the stool she was sitting on and grabbed Gendry’s hand aggressively.  Gendry didn’t utter a word in protest; he let Arya guide him out the front door into the crisp night air, and around the side of Jon’s house to where the jumping castle had been inflated. Arya kicked off her shoes and then let go of Gendry’s hand, before she twirled around and came to face him. The light of the moon and the street lamp’s washed out glow made her look pale as snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry hurried to kick off his shoes as well. He looked up in time to see Arya step back gracefully into the black interior of the castle. He finally managed to slip off his right shoe and followed her inside the jumping castle, tumbling in unceremoniously and falling flat on his face. He looked up, but everything was black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really do have two left feet,” Arya taunted in a sing-song manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried telling you this,” Gendry retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head from side to side, as if that would help his eyes adjust faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you not see me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya’s voice was coming from a different direction this time. It was almost like she was behind him, but that would be impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry yelped when something pounced onto his back. Warm arms wrapped around his neck, and he could feel Arya’s chest reverberating with her trademark pleased chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not cool, Arya,” Gendry grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya responded by shoving him into the nylon floor of the jumping castle. She cackled at his frustrated groan, and hopped off of his back before jumping away, which made Gendry flop around the floor and roll away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that,” he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop what?” Arya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jumping,” Gendry replied. “At least till I’m on my feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me,” Arya teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped closer to Gendry, but Gendry anticipated her. He used the moving air to get himself to his feet, then sprung forward and tackled Arya down to the floor. Arya squealed when they hit the floor, then started laughing uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want Jon to come out here?” Gendry asked. “Or the neighbours to think you’re being murdered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know people laughed when they were being murdered, Gendry,” Arya quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, people are into some weird shit,” Gendry responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya snorted a laugh. She lifted her left knee up and nudged Gendry gently in the soft flesh underneath his ribcage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you let me up now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Arya teased. “What’s the safe word?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe word?” Gendry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He twisted his head to the right and tried to move his arms, but Arya had him pinned down tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t mention a safe word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Arya laughing, and could feel the faint hum down through her hands which were pinning him to the nylon floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a word we never use?” Arya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Gendry uttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You use that all the time!” Arya retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t being serious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry tried to get a hand hold, but the floor had no grip. He pushed down, but all that did was made the air-filled floor swallow him up. There was no way up, unless Arya moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Arya, I don’t know, rimming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was, that damned infectious laugh again. Even though he was pinned down and frustrated, Gendry cracked a smile when he heard Arya laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want our safe word to be rimming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s something we’ll never do,” Gendry pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t get too ahead of yourself,” Arya interjected. “It’s my birthday next, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Gendry began to splutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m joking,” Arya clarified. “But what’s the word?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could think of better times to think of a safe word,” Gendry grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what they say; no time like the present,” Arya chipped in. “Now you can either think of a safe word, or stay face down on a surface where everyone’s sweaty gross feet have been. And I know for a fact you don’t have a foot fetish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry grumbled and racked his brains. In a situation like this, where he was put on the spot, words were hard. He ummed and ahhed, trying to buy himself some time, and then a word appeared like his saving grace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pegged!” he declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Arya trying to hold in her laughter from above, but it escaped in a choked snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pegged,” she repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, pegged. Again, we’re never going to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something something it’s my birthday next,” Arya teased. “Alright, pegged it is then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If pegging me is your idea of a birthday present, you’re looking at some strange gift lists,” Gendry pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you said, people are into some weird shit,” Arya retorted. “Are you sure you want pegged to be the safe word?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, like, an actual one or just for this?” Gendry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya let out a long exhale through her nose, and muttered something unintelligible under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An actual one, stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Well, not pegged then,” Gendry clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not pegged?” Arya asked. “Like you said; it’s a word we never use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine you not laughing if I yell out pegged while you’re doing gods knows what to me,” Gendry grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stupid,” Arya murmured in a warmer, more loving tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved Gendry down into the nylon floor, then hopped off his back, chuckling the entire time. Gendry lay down for a minute longer before he rolled onto his back and slowly sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freedom never felt so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes had adjusted to the inky black of the interior of the jumping castle. The light of the moon was falling through the cut-out windows in the walls, which helped, and made everything look like it was out of one of those old black and white films that Arya’s father always put on for their family Christmas gatherings. He reached up and ran his fingers through his thick black hair, but noticed Arya was standing there looking at him funny. Gendry raised an eyebrow at her, and slowly dropped his hand down to his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Arya said in a hushed voice. “Just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around, as if she was concerned someone was watching. But there was no way anyone could see inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like my birthday present to you was a bit underwhelming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Underwhelming?” Gendry asked. “Arya, you put on all this for me. A jumping castle, a ton of people, more food than I can remember, and you got me the watch, with the stag engraved on the back? How is that underwhelming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could have gotten a petting zoo,” Arya responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already got everything I wanted, Arya,” Gendry assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this has been the best birthday ever,” Gendry replied. “You’ve gone above and beyond. You’ve given me everything I wanted, so thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya didn’t say anything. Instead her hands, which were hanging by her hips, moved and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She pulled it upward so that the bare skin of her stomach was showing, with the pale light of the moon making her look almost ethereal in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question was more of a growl, an implication. Gendry watched, unable to form words, as Arya slowly peeled her shirt up and over her head. She was wearing nothing underneath. Gendry hadn’t even noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because there’s something I want to give you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Arya in the pale moonlight made Gendry freeze. He felt unable to move, or look at anything but her, as she slowly walked toward him like a wolf stalking her prey. She was elegant and graceful, until the unpredictable floor of the castle moved and she lost her balance. Gendry barked a laugh, which made Arya’s head snap up and her eyes narrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” she growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never thought I’d see the gymnast and the dancer lose her balance,” Gendry remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I didn’t fall flat on my face,” Arya shot back. “Now if you’re done being an ass…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya continued stalking forward until she was standing over Gendry. He could see the smirk on her face even though she was draped in shadow, and when Arya reached down and tucked her fingers inside the waistband of her shorts, Gendry realised he’d started holding his breath subconsciously. He breathed, and in that time Arya had shed her shorts and was on all fours in front of him. She grabbed the front of his track pants and pulled them down roughly, followed by his underwear, so they were both around his ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in a rush,” Gendry noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want this,” Arya growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was husky; low and lustful, which made the hairs on the back of Gendry’s neck stand up. He loved her like this, and when she spat into her hand and put her hand between her legs, he couldn’t contain a giddy moan of excitement. He was barely aware of what was going on, because he was so entranced in just watching Arya, but when her mouth wrapped around his cock Gendry lay flat on the floor of the jumping castle and surrendered himself to the she-wolf that was preying on him. Arya clearly approved, since she was humming as she worked her mouth up and down in quick wet strokes. It was very brief, and when she released him with a loud, wet pop, Gendry raised his head in time to see Arya crawling forward. She wasn’t steady and assured like she usually was, since the floor was treacherous and rolled with every little shift of weight. But she managed to perch herself over Gendry’s hips and began grinding herself against him. Their warm cores joined, and the sound of a satisfied moan falling from Arya’s lips made Gendry press his hips upward, only wanting to make her feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t the best idea. Arya had been using him as a base, and the sudden shift made the floor roll and wobble. Arya put her hands out on Gendry’s chest to steady herself, and once she’d avoided a head on crash, she laughed with a hint of irritation behind the amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I not what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move,” Arya grumbled. “Or I’m going to go flying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could make a joke about how I didn’t know I was that good of a fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, shove it up your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya flicked her hair back behind her shoulder. She was still rutting, but after one particularly long upstroke she reached her left hand back and gently took a hold of Gendry, then slid down onto him. They both groaned in unison as he sunk inside of her slowly, because she was still a tight fit for him. Gendry watched as Arya lowered herself down until he was fully inside of her, and let out a long shuddering breath. Arya began to rock herself up and down slowly, and put both her hands back on Gendry’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So far so good,” Gendry muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t jinx it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d touch wood, if there was any around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t expect to feel Arya’s fingers touch the underside of his shaft as she was rolling her hips upward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touched it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed at that little exchange, before the laughs were replaced with needy growls when Arya shoved her hips down hard, driving Gendry right up inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make sure you’ll remember this birthday forever,” Arya growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward, so her mouth was right up against his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck you right here in this castle. Over and over, until we both can’t walk. And you’re going to remember it every day for the rest of your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nibbled on his ear lobe gently, which drew a whine out of Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you get Alzheimer’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her wicked chuckle made Gendry laugh, but he couldn’t laugh for long since Arya’s tempo increased unexpectedly. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the night air as Arya rode him harder and faster. Gendry laid back and let her claim her prize, switching his brain off for the moment. At least, until he heard Arya squeal and felt his cock suddenly becoming cooler, and his body flopping around on the floor. He looked up and saw Arya had fallen backward, and was now finishing her backward roll. Gendry snickered, but Arya recovered and pounced on him, which wasn’t the smartest idea. The floor of the jumping castle convulsed and knocked them both into the air, and when they came down they tangled together in a mess of hair and limbs. Arya went silent for a moment, before she started to laugh, and once she started she couldn’t stop until she was out of breath. Gendry laughed with her as she laid on top of him, and he gently ran his fingers up and down her back as she sucked in some deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was never going to work, was it?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a good idea,” Gendry said. “But no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we go inside then? I do want to make sure you get some sort of reward for being social all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only reward I need is this,” Gendry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, I figured. Getting fucked is a pretty neat reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not… Never mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya slapped his chest lightly and rolled herself so she was propped up on his chest, with her chin resting on his sternum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you meant, stupid. Now, we should probably get dressed and get upstairs so I can fuck you properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without Jon hearing us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know how to make you quiet,” Arya growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that sultry growl that really got to Gendry, and he felt his cock twitch involuntarily underneath Arya. That intoxicating smirk returned to Arya’s face, which made Gendry sigh and chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I can’t wait any more,” Arya declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Gendry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dare you to get upstairs naked without Jon seeing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya blinked slowly, and tilted her head to the left. Her smirk widened, and she winked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I do, I get to tie you to the bed posts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Gendry would ever say no to that. He played it cool though, and shrugged at her offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you don’t, I get to be little spoon tonight so you can cling to me like a koala.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya giggled, which was unexpected, but not unwelcome. She took a moment to think it over, and then pushed herself up and straddled Gendry again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>